The Rory Horror Picture Show
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Rory just wanted a date with Quinn. Now he's playing a transvestite?


When Rory Flannigan asked Quinn Fabray out on a date, he never thought he would be in the position he was now. Rory had planned out a proper and traditional date. They would go to Breadstix, and then go to the Cinema for a nine o'clock show. But, that didn't exactly turn out as planned. Instead, he was sitting behind a curtain in woman's lingerie, waiting for his cue to go out in front of what looked like hundreds of people. How did he get himself into this mess?

All Rory wanted was a date with Quinn Fabray. She was the most beautiful girl at McKinley, and was currently single. Rory had been admiring her for months. Quinn was definitely his dream girl. She had an amazing smile, a great personality, and an angelic voice. Quinn was perfect. They had hung out a few times, but Rory wasn't sure if she was interested, or just being nice to the foreign kid. He was hoping it was the first one. Rory was terrified of rejection. That was why it had taken him so long to ask her out.

Quinn was at her locker, putting away her books. It was Friday, which meant no homework. Quinn was about to shut her locker door when she caught a glimpse of the latest picture she had put in her locker. It was a picture of her and Rory after Sectionals. She smiled. Quinn had to admit that she a crush on Rory. He was adorable, and definitely the nicest guy around. She wasn't so sure if he was interested, though. Last year Quinn would have been positive he was. She used to think _every _guywanted her. But Quinn had changed, and wasn't so shallow. Now she was just a regular teenage girl, having boy trouble.

Rory took a deep breath. It was now or never. He closed his locker, and walked over to Quinn, who he noticed was smiling at something in her locker. But Rory didn't pay it any attention. Confidence was running through his veins. He could do this! The worst she could say was no, right? Or she could laugh in his face. Or call him a loser and tell the entire school that he asked her out. Rory slowed his pace, his confidence starting to fade. He couldn't do this! He started to turn around when he heard someone call his name.

"Rory! Wait up." Quinn said, and walked up to Rory.

"Oh. Um. Hello Quinn." Rory said nervously.

"Are you happy that it's finally Friday?" Quinn smiled.

"Oh yeah." Rory said. He couldn't think of what to say and it was killing him.

"So….doing anything fun this weekend?" Quinn asked.

_This is it, Rory! Ask her out." _Rory thought.

"I, uh. Was, uh. Wondering if you would. Um. Like to go out this Saturday." Rory stuttered.

"Saturday? Sorry Rory I can't. Every Saturday I perform Rocky Horror with the Glee gang at the drive-in movie theater. I thought of the idea after reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower. It's my favorite book." Quinn said.

"Oh." Rory said, making a mental note to read the book Quinn was talking about.

"I have an idea! Why don't you perform with us? Mercedes is going out of town this weekend, and we can't do the show without her character."

"You want me to play Mercedes' part?" Rory asked.

"Yes! It would be so much fun. Then afterwards we could grab a bite to eat, if you want." Quinn said, making Rory's face light up. Was Quinn asking him out on a date? Because it totally sounded like a date!

"I'll do it." Rory said.

"Great! See you tomorrow." Quinn kissed Rory on the cheek, then left. Rory touched his cheek and smiled. Would it be girly if he said he was never washing his cheek again?

Rory didn't sleep a wink that night. He stayed up memorizing his lines for Rocky Horror. He didn't understand the script at all, but memorized his lines anyway. Rory had to have everything perfect for the show. If he did, Quinn would definitely be impressed and want to be his girlfriend for sure!

When Rory arrived at the drive-in, he was pumped. That is, until he saw his costume. It was lingerie, fish nets, and heels! This couldn't be happening! Rory couldn't go out in front of all of those people in that. And he couldn't let Quinn see him in it. If she did, he would never hear the end of it. Rory was about to make a run for it, when he remembered what Quinn said. "_We can't do the show_ _without her character_." If he didn't put that ridiculous costume on, he would be letting Quinn down. Rory sighed. The show must go on, right?

"Rory, you look awesome!" Quinn said once he was in his costume.

"So do you." Rory said, relieved that she didn't laugh at him.

Then, Quinn pulled out her camera, and took a picture of the two of them.

"For my locker." She smiled.

"Quinn, the show's about to start." Santana said, and pulled Quinn away.

"Meet me at the concession stand after the show!" Quinn told Rory, before disappearing into the crowd.

Rory heard the music start. The show was starting, which meant it wouldn't be long before Rory made his Rocky Horror debut. He walked over to a mirror and took a look at himself.

"Oh, boy." Rory said.

"I'm cold. I'm wet. And I'm just plain scared!" Rory heard Rachel recite her line. This was it. The curtain opened, revealing Rory. The crowd cheered, and Rory saw Quinn across the stage smiling at him. And with that smile, his confidence was back!

After the show, Rory waited at the concession stand for Quinn. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen. He was starting to think that she wasn't going to show up. But then, he saw her walking towards him. Rory couldn't help but smile.

"You were great!" Quinn hugged him.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you. You kind of gave me my confidence." Rory blushed. Then, Quinn kissed him. Rory was in shock but immediately kissed back. He couldn't believe it. Quinn Fabray was kissing him!

Everything was perfect.


End file.
